1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is an apparatus that sprays wash water to tableware, accommodated in a wash tub, to remove foreign matter from the tableware. Also, the dishwasher may sterilize the washed tableware.
A rack unit of the dishwasher may accommodate various kinds of tableware. The tableware may include, but is not limited to, cutlery—for example, table knives, forks, spoons, chopsticks, etc. —bowls, dishes and culinary tools—for example, kitchen knives, dippers, etc.
Various pins to support various kinds of tableware are provided at the rack unit. Various kinds of tableware are arranged in a non-overlapping state by the pins. Wash water sprayed from spray nozzles washes the tableware in the rack unit.
Also, the dishwasher may include an additional spoon stand to accommodate spoons or chopsticks. The spoon stand may have openings so that spoons or chopsticks are accommodated in the spoon stand in a state in which the spoons or the chopsticks are put through the openings.